


Apple Cheeks

by Silverlining777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverlining777/pseuds/Silverlining777
Summary: Coloring cheeks was an art that she was excelled.OrRestless tease, meet innocent charming boy.
Kudos: 6





	Apple Cheeks

**Disclaimer:** _Fate/Grand order don't belong me_. 

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

. – Servant, Assassin. Fuuma Kotarou at your service. Even with this look of mine, ¡I promise, I will be of use to you!

The boy presents himself with deference and cordiality. And Elisa stare up and down at him, noticing everything she could about the boy. Hers new ally ( the term servant sounded very enslaving to her taste), looked young. At most, she would put him about 16 years old. And that being generous.

Essentially that wasn't much of a problem. The girl ponder. She got 17. 

He had carmine red hair. Not very tall in stature.

Still, he looked strong.

Shrugging her shoulders, Chaldea's second surviving master walks toward the red-haired young man. Ritsuka needed all the help possible.

. – I am Elisa and from now on, we will be allies and partners. I hope we can get along- ¡Uh, ah!

But…

Elisa's attempt to welcome Fuuma to hers small group, is interrupted.

Suddenly, she is suspended in midair.

¡¿The hell?!

. – Aruji, ¡be careful!

The boy who until a few moments ago was bowing before her, had her lodged in his strong arms. Technically, he was holding her with one arm while intercepting the spear of one of his enemies with his weapon.

Skillfully, the boy destroys the skeletal creature effortlessly, despite carrying her weight and using only one arm. He young appearance had nothing against his efficiency, she thinks in amazement.

. – Miss Shielder, I entrust my aruji to you.

The boy says, depositing the girl in Mash's arms. Under the gaze of a surprised Ritsuka. Then, with an aura full of defiant recklessness, he positions himself in front of them.

. – With this blade, I will slice all of you... ¡¡Here I go !!

He warns in a lethal tone at his enemies. Before fighting against them in a deadly dance.

...

* * *

After defeating the enemies and helping them secure a place to establish connections and be able to communicate with Dr. Roman. They take a break, under a magical barrier courtesy of Olga Marie the tsundere.

At the moment. Elisa wondered about the whereabouts of her new ally, when she saw him out of the corner of her eye. She catch the figure of the red-haired young man not far from his shelter. Which was sitting in one of the surrounding debris, cleaning his knives.

Elisa walks towards him. When perceiving hers presence, the boy raises his sight towards her, stopping what he was doing.

. – Do you need me? Aruji?

He asks, in a helpful tone, looking at her gently and with one of his eyes uncovered. That unexpected and simple act takes her by surprise.

The heat rises to Elisa's cheeks.

Averting her gaze slightly, Elisa clears her throat, trying to regain her composure.

. – ¿Are you okay? I wanted to know how you feel, to make sure you were fine.

She admits honestly.

. – I am in good condition and spirits, thanks for asking Aruji.

Fuuma replies kindly, tilting his head to the side.

His eye is visible again, and she can see that it is reddish in color and has the warmest look who she ever could see.

. – Oh well, that, is ¿is it good?

Elisa manages to say at the end, robbed of her words by the artless ninja.

_This guy._

She thinks to herself.

He had managed to figuratively disarm her on more than one occasion, in a couple of minutes. Something that did not happen often, usually it was _she_ who let the boys speechless. She used to not be enthralled by any cute boy.

She was well verse in the art of let the boys without breath, Elisa pout.

Sighing for her apparent defeat, Elisa sits in the space next to the boy. The boy in question smiles slightly at her and returns to resume what he was doing.

They join in a pleasant silence, Fuuma concentrating on his task and Elisa watching him curious, until.

. – That…

Elisa frowns and takes the young ninja's face in her hands suddenly, holding him in a firm grip.

. – ¿A-aruji?

A surprised boy utters, at Elisa's bold action.

. – Excuse me but don't move, I'll finish right away.

She explains simply.

Fuuma had a cut on one of his cheeks. She had noticed it when she was looking at him closely.

Elisa reaches into her pants pocket and pulls out a handkerchief, which she uses to clean up the blood. Then she puts a band-aid in the wound.

. – ¡Ready! ¡I finished!

Elisa announces, looking directly at the boy's crimson orbs with a contented expression, which dazzles the boy.

Seeing the red-haired boy reaction, the girl face turn playful.  
  
So, is my turn, huh.

She thinks.

Then she decides to take advantage of the opportunity she had, to examine him closely and directs her gaze towards Fuuma's face carefully. The red-haired boy had a face partially obscured by his hair, but his beauty could be appreciate. A mix between Asian and slightly European features.

. – You are very good-looking. – She praises, gently caressing the boy's unscathed cheek, with teasing air. – ¿Aren't you?

She smiles in amusement, bringing her face closer to the boy's, just a few inches from brushing her nose with his.

Their breaths collide.

Being michievous, the girl give a caress at the boy’s throat Buddha.

The boy lost his breath for a moment.

...

. – ¡A-ah!

The boy says, looking embarrassed.

The girl laughs, turning away from the blushing young man at last. His cheeks could be said to be apple-colored, she thinks with mirth.

Elisa would have continued playing with him, if not for the precarious situation they were in.

Soon, Ritsuka calls them. Since they had to continue the mission.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡First fic in English!
> 
> And not is a overcomplicated drama, I gonna give me a reward.
> 
> Fuuma is so lovely pure murder boy.


End file.
